Como convertir a Draco Malfoy en un príncipe
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Draco Malfoy era guapo, inteligente y con una jugosa cuenta en Gringotts. Podía llegar a comportarse como un caballero si se lo proponía,pero aún así estaba muy lejos de ser el príncipe que toda mujer desea.
1. Ser príncipe

_**Holaa!**_

_**Esta historia era la culpable de que no actualizara Evitemos Una Boda, así que ahora que ya esta terminada (EUB) no siento remordimiento de conciencia por subir este fic, espero que les guste! **_

_**Summary: Draco Malfoy era guapo,con una jugosa cuenta en Gringotts, inteligente, podía llegar a comportarse como un caballero pero aún así estaba muy lejos de ser el príncipe que toda mujer desea**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ser Príncipe<em>**

Hermione odiaba a cada uno de esos estúpidos periodistas, ¿porque no mejor leían o estudiaban a conciencia las propuestas para la campaña y hacían preguntas inteligentes? Pero más odiaba a Anthony por ausentarse, una cosa es que ella se encargará de escribirle los discursos y otra que ella los dijera...

-Señorita Granger ¿cree que estas nuevas políticas sean la solución para la convivencia pacífica y el trato equitativo entre los seres mágicos?.

Hermione se abstuvo de reírse y puso su cara más seria.

-Por supuesto- Si no creyera en eso entonces ¿porque lo haría?

Una última pregunta- dijo Chelsea la secretaria de Hermione

Con pocas esperanzas Hermione busco entre la multitud haber si encontraba una cara que le diera buena impresión y se viera lo suficientemente inteligente. Fue entonces cuando lo vio ¿Qué hacía allí? No tenía la menor idea pero esperaba que en cuanto terminará con última pregunta pudiera averiguar algo.

-El señor-

….

Hermione seguía intrigada pero por el momento sería imposible saber que se traía entre manos Malfoy. Chelsea caminaba a su lado repasando toda la lista de cosas que quedaba por hacer en el día, apenas eran la una de la tarde y faltaban aproximadamente unos 10 pendientes más.

De pronto de la nada salió Draco Malfoy asustando a las dos, Chelsea tiro la agenda que llevaba en las manos y Hermione se llevo una mano al pecho.

-Señora primer ministro-dijo Draco en tono burlón

Ella sonrió y dio un paso más para saludarlo.

-Draco- Hermione miro hacia los lados para ver que nadie la viera.

Y lo abrazo efusivamente, Draco se removió incómodo seguía sin acostumbrarse a esas muestras de cariño por parte de ella... Prefería los puñetazos a este tipo de demostraciones.

Hermione rodo los ojos, ni le incomodaba ni le sorprendía su actitud.

-¿Ocupada?- pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí, pero supongo que eso no te importará, si has venido hasta aquí es por algo o ¿me equivoco?

-A veces se me olvida que tu cabeza no funciona como la de una mujer normal

Hermione continúo no sin antes sonreír pues ese era el tipo de halagos que solía dar ese hombre. Draco compuso su mejor sonrisa.

-Sí y esa sonrisa no conseguirá que yo haga lo que planeas o peor aun vaya a parar a tu cama, no sé porque la usas conmigo.

Le incomodaba y a la vez le gustaba _esa sonrisa_, tal vez el que sus padres fueran dentistas había influido demasiado en su subconsciente que ahora fuera una de las cosas que más le atraía de los hombres, y Draco a decir verdad era poseedor de una hermosa y reluciente sonrisa.

El rubio al ver que la asistente de Hermione seguía con particular interés su conversación hizo un gesto que paso desapercibido para Chelsea pero no para Hermione pidiéndole que hablaran en privacidad.

-Chelsea cancela mis siguientes dos reuniones

-Pero Hermione Anthony puso principal interés en que atendieras a esos diplomáticos.

Si tanto le interesaban pudo haberlas tomado él, se dijo Hermione mentalmente

-Discúlpame con ellos estoy exhausta, esta semana ha estado de locos y me apetece comer fuera de la oficina, tal vez deberías tomarte unas horas de descanso también, nos vemos al rato.

Hermione no acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de cosas pero estaba harta de todas esas juntas, necesitaba alejar su mente de la campaña por un par de horas y Draco le daba la excusa perfecta, o tal vez él era una muy mala influencia.

Siguieron caminando hacia la salida del ministerio, justo cuando la luz del día les dio de lleno en la cara retomaron la conversación.

-Yo no te quiero llevar a la cama-dijo Draco

-Por eso somos amigos-respondió Hermione como si nada

Draco se empeñaba en asegurar que Hermione no era su amiga, y no por que tuviera algún complejo o prejuicio sobre su sangre, él simplemente no creía en la amistad de dos personas de diferente sexo.

Su relación se dio de forma extraña, un trato al más puro estilo Slytherin. Draco quería limpiar su apellido, en su círculo social no era del todo mal visto pero fuera de ahí su apellido tenía una reputación que tardaría generaciones en limpiar, y no le importaría mucho lo que la gente pudiera pensar pero tenía planes que no involucraban necesariamente a la gente con la que convivía y sobre todo a sus padres.

La gente "decente" como había dicho Hermione en su momento no se fiaba de él, hacer negocios era impensable en ese momento, entonces en una fiesta exclusiva para quienes llenaban las cámaras en Gringotts con galeones se apareció Hermione Granger intentando colarse e intentar establecer contactos con gente del Wizengamot. Draco casi se burla de ella pero fue ahí cuando todo lo tuvo claro. Ella quería entrar a su círculo de "gente indecente" y él al suyo de "gente decente"

Para mala suerte de Lucius Malfoy, Draco nunca estuvo interesado en puestos políticos pero Hermione si, toda una idealista que se había dado cuenta que no bastaba ser amiga de Harry Potter, tener una mente prodigiosa y querer hacer las cosas bien, Malfoy se encargaría de introducirla, de presentarle a la gente adecuada y ella con el talento que tenía debía de hacer lo demás.

Draco a cambio recibiría exactamente lo mismo. Fue un trabajo arduo ninguno se soportaba, pero hacían el esfuerzo, llego un momento en el que perdieron la cuenta de todos los eventos, compromisos y demás en los que fueron juntos, no fue cosa de meses su trabajo les había costado, casi quince años después de ese trato podrían decir que eran amigos que habían logrado sus respectivos objetivos, no tan cercanos como lo eran con Theo y Blaise o Ron y Harry pero hablaban de temas íntimos, Hermione podía hablar de su vida amorosa, sin muchos detalles claro pero más de lo que podía hablar con sus amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Costumbre?- dijo Draco a modo de pregunta

-¿Costumbre de qué?

-Esta campaña te hace perder tu rapidez mental. Me refiero a la costumbre de la sonrisa y ya te he dicho No somos amigos, no existe la amistad entre magos y brujas

-Me hieres- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo

-Somos conocidos-dijo Draco simplemente

-Sinceramente me gustabas más cuando éramos enemigos... –dijo ella en tono de broma

Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia

-¿Ves? Disfrutabas pelear conmigo-dijo él en tono triunfante

-Si era divertido, lo que no me agradaban eran los insultos...

-Vamos Hermione sabes que es parte de mi pasado tormentoso, intento olvidarlo. No lo tomes personal-Malfoy volvió a hacer esa sonrisa que Hermione admiraba en silencio.

-¡Es que era personal Malfoy! En fin tienes razón no hay porque pensar en el pasado.

Sin avisar Malfoy tomo la muñeca de Hermione y se apareció en un restaurante demasiado sofisticado, en el que de un par de años para acá se quedaban de ver regularmente.

-Sí que hay algo grande que debes decirme-dijo Hermione mientras se sentaban en la mesa de siempre.

-Como sabes me gusta ir al grano, necesito ser un hombre atractivo para casarse.

Hermione estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pues pensaba que Draco le estaba tomando el pelo, pero al ver su cara de absoluta seriedad se trago sus carcajadas y mejor se enfoco a lo que le había dicho.

-¿Hay alguna mujer de por medio?

Era lo primero que se le venía a la mente y de alguna forma extraña eso le molestaba.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo indignadísimo-si hago esto es por orgullo. ¡Carajo soy Draco Malfoy! Debería ser un buen partido ¿No crees? Los padres en lugar de querer que me case con sus hijas las esconden de mí. Demostré que no soy tan malvado como creían, Limpie el nombre de mi familia, debo poder hacer esto ¿me ayudarás?

A Hermione no le sorprendía era una actitud muy de él, no le gustaba que lo hicieran menos, y el hecho de no ser considerado un hombre para casarse le estaba dando en su orgullo, en todos esos años que tenia de _conocerlo _no podías hablar de matrimonio en su presencia antes de que saliera corriendo de ahí, pero una cosa era que él no quisiera y otra que eso se viera influenciado por otros.

-¿Y qué tendría que hacer?-preguntó Hermione antes de comprometerse pues ella tenía cosas de verdad importantes en las que ocuparse.

-No sé, tú eres la especialista en los cuentos de princesas.

Hermione tenía un gusto del que solo su madre y Draco se habían percatado de ello, era adicta los cuentos de hadas. Con esto se contradecía mortalmente ya que ella era lógica y se caracterizaba por tener los pies en la tierra, no quería ni imaginar si alguien se enteraba de su penoso secreto.

El mesero tomo su orden y en cuanto se fue Hermione respondió.

-Ok lo hare, pero antes que nada debes de entender Malfoy que los chicos malos ya han pasado de moda. Sé que odias que critiquen tu forma de vida pero si vas a requerir de mi ayuda te lo tengo que decir, debes de conseguirte un trabajo, eso de andar en fiestas y reuniones no es trabajo por si pensabas objetar, un trabajo serio algo que le de estabilidad a una mujer.

-Mi trabajo es perfecto, no estoy dispuesto a dejar de hacerlo- dijo él tajantemente.

-Entonces serás un solterón de por vida-dijo Hermione queriendo aligerar el ambiente

-¿crees que temo quedarme solterón?- dijo Draco- Hermione eso sería lo mejor que me pudiera pasar, sé que tengo casi treinta y tres años y a los ojos de los demás tal vez sea momento para que empiece a sentar cabeza y estoy diciendo tal vez. Quiero que te quede claro que esto lo hago más por orgullo que por otra cosa, aun no hay nadie que me haga querer pensar en la exclusividad.

-Yo tengo treinta y cuatro y…

-Estas saliendo con ese tipo que seguramente dentro de poco será nuestro primer ministro, no tienes anillo en mano porque no quieres. ¿Sera que no quieres estabilidad en tu vida?- ahora fue turno de Draco de poner a Hermione incomoda.

Si Hermione andaba con un príncipe azul, muy guapo, muy inteligente, caballeroso atento ingenioso y que la adoraba pero a Hermione de unos cinco años a la fecha le encantaba Draco, amaba su forma de ser despreocupada, que no le importará quedar bien con nadie más que consigo mismo, era como su amor platónico pero ella era realista y no había que confundirse porque en la vida real jamás buscaría a alguien como él.

-No llevo prisa, Qué clase de novia sería si le pidiera a Anthony algo como eso con la campaña para su candidatura.

-Una novia normal tal vez…

-Habla la persona más normal del mundo…

-Pues lamentablemente no soy normal, siempre he sido así, no sé ser de otra forma.

-No entiendo ¿cuál es el problema? Te deben de aceptar tal cual eres, sino ellas se lo pierden.

-Saltémonos todo eso ¿quieres?, Después de ese mal momento que tuviste al sugerir que dejará mi trabajo puedes darme información provechosa.

Trajeron la comida y comieron en silencio, tiempo que aprovecho Hermione para pensar.

-Tal vez deberías empezar por ser amigo de una mujer. Los hombres que no tienen hermanas poco saben de las mujeres y tú eres hijo único y un desgraciado con ellas, empieza por conseguirte una amiga.

-Podemos ser amigos-dijo Draco

-Eso no cuenta Malfoy, sigue engañándote, pero si tú y yo no somos amigos entonces ¿cómo me pides que te ayude?, necesitas ver a una mujer como me ves a mi claro que sin todos estos años conociéndote

-¿De veras crees que eso me garantice ser un príncipe?

-¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ya esta arriba espero que les haya gustado, les daré el nombre del siguiente capitulo <em>"Mi Hada Madrina" ,l<em>_as invito a que lean mi otra nueva historia "Ni mios, ni tuyos : Nuestros" y claro las otras =) también la invitación se extiende a que voten en los "Dramione Awards" por sus Dramiones favoritos en el fansdramione . blogspot _**

**_Espero sus reviews!_**

**_Nos leemos _**

**_besoos_**

**_bye_**


	2. Mi Hada Madrina

_**Hola!**_

_**Ya ando por aquí de nuevo… le dejo un cap cortito espero que les guste! Gracias por sus reviews =)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi hada Madrina <strong>_

**Hermione POV**

Apenas si había logrado dormir un poco más de dos horas cuando un frío intenso comenzó a calarme los huesos, al mismo tiempo escuche a unas lechuzas ululando muy cerca de mi cama.

Abrí los ojos y aun me quedaba media hora por dormir, sin embargo tres bellas lechuzas de color trigo, gris y negra esperaban en el marco de la ventana abierta.

Me pare molesta a recoger las cartas y leerlas antes alistarme para ir a trabajar. Iba a tomar la carta de la lechuza gris pero revoloteo haciendo que decidiera mejor empezar por la color trigo.

La primera carta que abrí pertenecía a Malfoy, su letra era inconfundible, elegante, legible y concisa.

_Hermione:_

_Estas cordialmente invitada a desayunar tú eliges el lugar_

_D.M._

_PS. Si estas ocupada favor de leer la carta que trae la lechuza gris._

Mortalmente ocupada en la mañana así que tendría que seguir el juego y continuar con la segunda lechuza que esta vez si me dejo quitarle la carta, la abrí y el saludo era inexistente solo estaba una pequeña pregunta y la posdata.

_¿Un té a las cinco en mi casa te vendría bien?_

_PS. Si sigues siendo explotada como elfo la lechuza negra será tu prenda._

Me reí ruidosamente a veces Malfoy resultaba ser muy ocurrente, definitivamente necesitaba liberarme de todas las presiones y el estrés pero a las cinco tenía junta con Anthony y no podía aplazarla.

_Te espero a las 9 en el restaurante de siempre, No acepto un no como respuesta._

_PS. No intentes mandarme una respuesta pues las lechuzas se han marchado_

Inmediatamente busque a las lechuzas y en efecto estas ya se habían ido. Tramposo Malfoy.

Después de un casi interminable día ya podía disponer de tiempo, y aunque este par de horas me gustaría aprovecharlas para dormir y recuperar las horas de desvelo de ayer, tenía que ver a Draco.

...

Al llegar al restaurante Draco ya estaba ahí con una copa de vino. Cuando me vio, se paro y acomodo mi silla.

-Te ves fatal, en este mes que no nos hemos visto has envejecido un par de años-dijo a modo de saludo.

Un Patán, eso es lo que era ¿Cómo es capaz de decirle eso a una mujer?

-No tienes porque ser tan sincero, ¿sabes? Tú no te ves mejor pero debo de aceptar que el morado te queda bien ¿A quién debo mandarle flores?

Malfoy traía un bonito moretón que adornaba los alrededores de su ojo izquierdo gris.

-Granger, Granger, Granger ¿no me dejaras de olvidarme de mi pasado verdad?-Dijo Draco intentando no sonreír.

-jajaja lo siento pero tenía que decirlo, ¿Con quién te peleaste al mejor estilo muggle?

-Con una _amiga_ En toda mi vida solo me he peleado con dos mujeres, una de ellas eres tú y las dos curiosamente reaccionaron de la misma forma, con un puñetazo.

-Le habrás dado un par de buenos motivos, ¿Una amiga? Draco Malfoy no tiene amigas- dije suspicazmente la plática comenzaba a tornarse interesante.

-Seguí tu consejo e intente conseguirme una amiga.

-Por Merlín no me digas que sigues empeñado en esa cosa de ser un buen partido para casarte, pensé que había sido un impulso del momento y que lo habías dejado por la paz.

-Te dije que no estoy jugando.

Tome la copa de Draco y bebí el último trago. Enterarme de sus "progresos" despejaría mi mente un rato.

-Cuéntamelo todo.

-La hija menor de los Greengrass Astoria ¿La recuerdas? Una niña bonita que siempre pasaba desapercibida en Slytherin porque no se metía con nadie.

-Insisto, los Slytherins realmente son malvados.

Draco hizo un gesto para que lo dejará continuar.

-Bueno ella quería trabajar en mi empresa así que dije ¿porque no? me viene bien un poco de ayuda e intente ser su amigo, me portaba condescendiente, amable pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos, nos reíamos y bromeábamos creí que había superado la prueba pues no parecía que ser amigo de una mujer fuera tan malo… pero entonces ayer en un evento me beso, soy hombre y el vestido escotado por la espalda le quedaba extremadamente bien, terminamos acostándonos y me di cuenta que había cometido un error, así que le dije que siguiéramos siendo amigos como antes, a lo que ella furiosa se paró de la cama y me dio un puñetazo y salió corriendo y llorando del lugar.

Nos miramos y trate de permanecer en silencio para decirle mi opinión pero no pude aguantarme.

-jajajajaja es lo mínimo que te merecías. Te la pasaste siendo amable con ella, eres un coqueto y estoy seguro que inconscientemente le coqueteabas, no puedo culparte por eso pero entonces si lo arruinas completamente acostándote con ella y luego le dices _solo como amigos, _no puedes ser lindo por completo y después comportarte como un bastardo, debiste ser más sutil una mujer después de tener sexo con alguien que verdaderamente le gusta lo último que quiere oír es que el otro solo quiere su amistad. Si te caía bien y las cosas se daban ¿Por qué no intentaste salir con ella?

-Hey para el tren, una cosa es intentar entablar una amistad y otra cosa eso de salir. El proceso debe de ser poco a poco-respondió él.

-Entonces yo tuve la culpa tal vez… no pensé que fueras a seguir mi consejo por que el siguiente paso después de intentar ser amigo de una mujer era que si te interesaba salir con ella, de cualquier forma no cumpliste con el objetivo de tener una amiga.

-Fuimos amigos por casi un mes-rebatió Draco

-Si de veras hubiera sido tu amiga te hubieras preocupado por ella y por lo que pudiera sentir.

-Ohh créeme que estuve muy al pendiente de eso…

-No me refiero a eso Malfoy, si ella hubiera sido tu amiga y tú fueras un poco más perceptivo e inteligente te hubieras dado cuenta que la valoras lo suficiente como para no acostarte con ella por que deseas mantenerla en tu vida.

-¿Entonces que se supone que debo hace Doctora Granger?-dijo irónico Draco.

-Al parecer pedí demasiado de ti… así que entonces empezaremos porque luzcas como un verdadero príncipe azul, es más fácil. Merlín no te doto de inteligencia emocional pero al menos no estás tan mal.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

Le eche un vistazo nada disimulado a su físico y a la ropa que traía, se notaba que era asquerosamente costosa pero no por eso dejaba de parecer que había salido de un funeral, demasiado negro aun cuando el verano estuviera finalizando. Draco solo usaba los mismos tres colores: negro, blanco y gris.

-Haremos esto a lo muggle, no esperes que mueva mi varita y estés con el atuendo adecuado para un baile real, te espero el último sábado del mes a las ocho en punto en mi casa ¿ok?

-No puedo negarme a lo que pida mi hada madrina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como les dije cortito… les dejo el nombre del sig cap " Para ser príncipe hay que ser azul" quiero leer sus teorías en los reviews! <strong>_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besoos**_

_**bye**_


	3. Para ser príncipe hay que ser azul

**_Hola!_**

**_Vuelvo con otro cap =) espero que les guste, gracias por sus reviews, alertas y fav son lo más!_**

* * *

><p>Hermione terminaba de acomodar su cabello aun húmedo en una coleta, los fines de semana podía darse el lujo de no pasar horas peinando su cabello y vestirse en jeans si lo deseaba faltaba poco para que fueran las ocho de la mañana y ella todavía no tenía el desayuno listo, podía ir a desayunar donde se le diera su gana pero generalmente tenía compromisos para desayunar, comer tomar el té y cenar fuera, y casi siempre se veía extrañando de la comida casera. Bajo corriendo las escaleras para apresurarse a poner el café cuando de pronto pensó ¿Draco ya habría desayunado? Por si las dudas haría una ración extra.<p>

A las ocho en punto el timbre sonaba y ahí con el sol como pocas veces en Londres dando de lleno sin una nube que tapara un poco los rayos del sol, a su puerta se encontraba Draco vestido de negro otra vez ¿No le daba calor a ese hombre? Pensó Hermione.

-Buenos días-saludo Draco

-Hola, pasa estoy terminando de desayunar ¿Quieres algo?-pregunto mientras se daba media vuelta para volver a la cocina.

-Un café me vendría bien.

Hermione le sirvió su café a Draco y en completo silencio termino de desayunar. Si definitivamente amaba desayunar en su casa.

-Dime ¿Estás preparado?-Preguntó Hermione sonriendo

-¿Lo estás tú?- dijo él sin ocultar su preocupación

Hermione rio acordándose que por las noches mientras terminaba sus pendientes prendía su televisor y veía programas muggles de cambios de look

-No te preocupes, aprendí de los mejores… prometo que no dolerá.

Recogió todo con un movimiento de varita no podían perder más tiempo. Salieron de la casa y a Draco lo cegó el sol, a diferencia de Hermione quien traía unas bonitas gafas que la protegían.

-Odio el sol-dijo Draco gruñendo.

-Eres un amargado, pero ¿Qué puedes decir? Si muchos años de tu vida viviste en una mazmorra.

-Tu vives en Londres y sigues sin acostumbrarte a la humedad que descontrola tu cabello-dijo él sacando sus lentes de sol-afortunadamente vengo preparado, en el profeta venía el clima de hoy- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Hermione ya no sabía que brillaba más, si el sol o la sonrisa de Draco.

A pesar de que el negro le sentaba de maravilla no podía seguir viéndolo como un protagonista de _Men in black _solo de verlo le daba más calor… y qué quedará claro que era por el sol y no por lo bien que se veía.

-Tienes que quitarte el saco ahora mismo- dijo Hermione como si le estuviera diciendo a un niño pequeño.

-No lo haré, no estaré cargando con esto todo el día.

-No seas niña Malfoy, porque cargaras bolsas y bolsas hoy todo el día.

-Puedo pedirle a mis elfos que lo hagan por mí- dijo retadoramente Draco.

-Imbécil- dijo Hermione mientras lo tomaba para aparecerse en un probador de la tienda Jhon Lewis.

Draco se pego con la pared por lo estrecho que era el lugar, Hermione abrió la puerta esperando que nadie anduviera por ahí cerca. Salieron y fue imposible que una de los hombres que se encontraba ahí para ayudarle a los posibles compradores los viera, él no dijo ni hizo nada más que guiñarle un ojo a Draco en señal de camaradería, Draco hizo un movimiento como si estuviera saludando a un capitán y empujo suavemente a Hermione por la cintura para que salieran del área de los probadores.

Draco se rio disimuladamente y Hermione solo bufaba molesta.

-No digas nada Malfoy- dijo Hermione en tono de advertencia.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-Bien ahora ya que estamos por aquí hay que ver si encontramos algo que te venga bien.

Caminaron un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a donde estaba la ropa de hombre.

Hermione iba paseándose entre los estantes de la ropa hasta que llego a donde estaban las playeras y camisas.

-Deberías de incluir otros colores en tu guardarropa, podemos probar este azul celeste en alguna camisa y un azul rey para una túnica o un traje, es el color de la realeza.

-Hermione mírame soy un hombre de negro- dijo mirándose de arriba hacia abajo- ya que no uso magia negra al menos deja que use la ropa de otro color.

-Vamos Draco no seas infantil…

-Debo ponerte limites, primero es el azul, al rato querrás que sea un Rojo Gryffindor

-Escarlata…- corrigió Hermione

-El punto es que no sé como el color puede influir en lo que quiero

-Te diré lo que le dijo la asesora de imagen a Anthony sobre los colores que debía de usar la mayoría del tiempo, pero bueno él es candidato a primer ministro y tú, a lo que te dedicas y lo que recientemente quieres conseguir son cosas distintas pero los dos tienen ciertas similitudes, son hombres de poder; el gris como ya sabemos te sienta muy bien ¿y si en lugar de combinarlo con el negro lo usas con el azul marino? Sé que el negro inspira elegancia y misterio pero tú no necesitas más de eso, tienes una elegancia innata que muchos incluyéndome quisiéramos tener, podrías vestirte de amarillo y morado y apostaría que te verías bien… y bueno ¿misterioso? De por si eres reservado, el negro te hace ver más _"bad boy"_ de lo que ya eres…

-Me gusta ser un _Bad boy_- dijo Draco

-Pues eres tú quien quieres quitarte esa imagen, tampoco es que nunca jamás vayas a utilizar el negro pero déjatelo para las galas o eventos importantes, me odiaría y tus admiradoras me odiarían también si dejaras de verte en esos eventos como el 007.

-¿Qué es eso del 007?

-¡Por favor Malfoy sé que no estás al tanto de muchas cosas muggles, pero eres Inglés! Debería darte vergüenza no saber quién es James Bond alias "007". No puedo quedarme con eso en mi conciencia tú y yo la próxima vez que nos encontremos tendremos que ver esas películas.

Draco asintió todavía le quedaba mucho rato con Hermione para pelear tan pronto con ella.

-Entonces ¿por qué no te pruebas la camisa azul cielo?

-¿Quieres que la busque yo? -dijo Draco sorprendido

-Ni modo que lo haga yo no sé tú talla.

-¿Y los sastres y modistas? –siguió Draco con ese tono de sorpresa

-Aquí no hacen la ropa a medida- Dijo Hermione

-Entonces ¿cómo sabes que me quedará a la perfección?

-Malfoy, la mayoría de la gente no tiene modistos y sastres.

-Pero yo soy Draco Malfoy…-dijo Draco siendo interrumpido por Hermione

-Si se me olvidaba, tu sangre es tan azul en el mundo mágico como la del príncipe William en el muggle –dijo Hermione en tono irónico.

Draco le sonrió a Hermione y tomo la camisa azul que Hermione traía en sus manos.

-Solo pruébate la camisa- dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia.

Una señorita se acerco hasta ellos preguntándoles si podía ayudarles, Hermione había respondido que sí, que le ayudará a encontrar la talla adecuada para Draco, tomo medidas de su cuello y brazos y en seguida tomo una quitando los alfileres que la sujetaban tendiéndosela a Draco, la señorita veía a Draco con la mirada perdida estaba embobada con él, y al parecer no era la única, ya que varias mujeres estaban "viendo" los trajes de hombre como si fuera lo más interesante y muy _discretamente_ veían a Draco

Draco se metió al vestidor con la camisa y en menos de cinco minutos estaba listo para salir, Cuando Draco salió del vestidor traía la camisa azul cielo que le quedaba a la perfección, sus ojos no parecían color tormenta eran ahora como el cielo nebuloso que estaba a punto de despejarse, no parecía enojado, sino más bien lucia conforme

-¿Qué tal me veo?-le preguntó a Hermione

Se oyeron un par de suspiros y Hermione aunque quiso voltear a ver quienes hacían esos sonidos no pudo apartar la vista de Draco y solo dijo en voz muy baja.

-Si definitivamente para ser príncipe hay que ser azul.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado, les dejo el nombre del sig cap =) <span>"Como ser Príncipe para Dummies"<span>_**

**_Nos estamos leyendo! _**

**_besoos_**

**_bye _**


	4. Como ser Príncipe para Dummies I

**_Hola vengo de rápido con un nuevo capitulo, no he tenido tiempo para escribir ni para muchas cosas más en realidad =( es la primera parte la segunda no sé para cuando estará y no quise demorarme más si ya tenía la mitad, espero que les guste! Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Como ser príncipe para dummies I"<em>**

Draco Malfoy era demasiado práctico para muchos aspectos en su vida, nunca miraba mas de dos minutos un menú en algún restaurante o era indeciso entre que ropa escoger para vestir ese día. Trataba de hacerse la vida un poco más fácil y no perder su valioso tiempo en cosas tan intranscendentes. Por eso le costaba trabajo entender porque Hermione se tardaba tanto tiempo en esa librería muggle-mágica, cuando el iba a comprar libros normalmente ya sabía el titulo por el que iba y si encontraba alguno que llamará su atención de camino a la caja se lo llevaba.

-"El arte de seducir para dummies"- dijo Draco sarcásticamente, leyendo por encima del hombro de Hermione

Hermione rodó los ojos y dejo el libro en su lugar.

-Nunca pensé que podrías encontrar interesantes este tipo de libros- dijo Draco señalando el estante cubierto de libros de un color amarillo que atentaba con su vista.

-No son mis favoritos, pero soy incapaz de rechazar un libro.

-¿Haz terminado ya?- pregunto Draco sin ocultar su impaciencia

-Si- dijo mientras que iba al estante de revistas y empezó a meter varias indiscriminadamente a su cesto.

-No terminas de sorprenderme, revistas de sociales..

-Es para ver si hiciste tu tarea este tiempo, no hay modo de que me engañes.- dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Caminaron hacia la casa de Hermione acomodo sus nuevas adquisiciones en la mesa de centro de su sala, preparó chocolate caliente, el invierno comenzaba a hacer estragos y aunque el frio no era tan intenso como lo seria a principios de año los copos de nieve ya se dejaban ver por la ciudad.

Saco la revistas para ojearlas. No tardo mucho para encontrar lo que buscaba, mes con mes Draco protagonizaba esas revistas, su trabajo prácticamente consistía en eso aparecer ahí en los diferentes eventos, pocas personas conocía que tenían esa química con la cámara y Draco era una de esas personas, lo había podido comprobar por si misma en algunos eventos en los que habían coincidido era como si la cámara tuviera vida propia y lo siguiera a donde fuere, aun no había foto alguna en donde el saliera mal.

-Eres chocante, hasta cuando no posas sales bien- dijo Hermione, Draco había seguido al pie de la letra sus instrucciones en cuanto a la ropa, añadir color solo había mejorado la forma en la que salía en la fotos, algunos colores le favorecían más que otros pero siempre salía impecable.

-Ese es el secreto, entre más te esfuerces en caerle bien en la cámara menos lo harás.

-!Te atreviste a usar salmón!- dijo Hermione señalando la foto

-No es como si fuera rojo Gryffindor

-Escarlata..-interrumpio Hermione

-Bueno, Ahora que parezco un príncipe ¿pasaremos a lo interesante?

-Draco esto es complicado, no es como si existiera un libro de _"Como ser príncipe para dummies_", ni siquiera estoy completamente seguro de que lo requieras, si así eres completamente capaz de romper corazones no quiero imaginar como será si te conviertes en un hombre decente

-No soy tan malo Granger.

-Yo lo sé, y si no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esto es porque no puedo ver algo realmente malo en ti que merezca el esfuerzo para ser cambiado, hace mucho te acepte tal cual eres… pero el problema no es conmigo ¿cierto?

Draco tenia una lista bastante grande con los nombres de muchas mujeres a las que había hecho daño de una forma u otra y Hermione encabezaba esa lista y realmente apreciaba que justamente ella después de todo lo que le hizo lograra olvidar y aceptarlo como era.

-Te pediría salir si no supiera que tienes novio- dijo Draco para aligerar el ambiente después de tanta seriedad, Hermione le siguió el juego.

-¿Desde cuando que una mujer con novio te impide tratar de ligar con ella?

-Desde que esa mujer es mi amiga y probablemente si sigo sus consejos será la proveedora de más mujeres ¿porque echarlo a perder?- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Hermione lo empujo y siguió ojeando las revistas. Draco al fin había aceptado que eran amigos, y aunque Hermione lo consideraba como uno desde hace mucho tiempo esa afirmación le hizo sentir un sentimiento complejo formado por felicidad y desazón.

-Entonces ¿sigues conmigo para hacer de esta locura algo interesante?- preguntó Draco

Hermione asintió y tomo aire para empezar.

-¿Sabes que existe el síndrome del príncipe azul?- preguntó Hermione

Draco negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera

-Es un mal que afecta a 6 de cada 10 mujeres en el mundo, esto es la creencia que vendrá el famoso príncipe a rescatarlas de la vida tan aburrida y monótona que llevan, esto proviene de los famosos cuentos de hadas que fomentan la ilusión de que en algún momento conocerán al príncipe encantado y allí terminarán sus desdichas y tendrán una vida armoniosa con final feliz.

-¿Y como es el dichoso príncipe?- preguntó Draco.

-Generalmente es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, ósea atento, dulce, amable no solo con ella sino con la gente a su alrededor que se diferencie de la mayoría de los patanes que abundan por ahí… pero no creas que todas buscan un hombre así, la clave esta en saber que tipo de hombre quiere esa mujer

-¿y eso como lo averiguas?

-Fue de las primeras cosas que te dije, te debes de dar el tiempo de conocerlas, de ver que son, que quieren, no puedes ser tan insensible para andar por la vida buscando solo lo que te satisface a ti.

-Bueno supongamos que ya me di el tiempo de conocerla y tal vez ella me interese, pero yo no entro en la categoría de lo que ella quiere para si ¿Qué se supondría que tenía que hacer?

-Ahí las cosas se complican porque no es lo mismo cambiar a lo mejor en ser mas tolerante y escuchar su dilema de dos horas sobre que vestido ponerse a que dejes tu trabajo porque no le gusta como te ve la recepcionista del edificio, eso se resume hasta que punto vas a dejar de ser tu por agradarle a alguien más.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?- dijo Draco tomando una revista examinando la portada.

-Sal con mujeres, procura que sea de una por una, trata de involucrarte y date el tiempo de conocerlas, después de un par de citas podrías hacerme una carta donde me las describas tanto físicamente como en su forma de ser, trata de ser sutil y no pongas cosas de mal gusto en su descripción física, tal vez este año sea el que Draco Malfoy lleve una acompañante en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Draco sonrió, nunca había llevado una novia ni nada que se le pareciera a su legendaria fiesta de cumpleaños, sería interesante intentarlo solo por eso.

-Confió en lo que me dices a pesar que todo en lo que soy y he creído todos estos años se contraponga, te haré caso una vez más ¿Qué es lo peor que me puede pasar?

-Enamorarte eso es lo peor que te puede pasar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero sue reviews! <strong>_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besoos**_

_**bye **_


	5. Como ser Príncipe para Dummies II

_**Hola! No saben como extrañaba esta historia, escribía y borraba este capitulo, algunas entenderán que soy un poco (mucho en realidad) celosa con Draco, gracias por su paciencia, revies, y favorites. Espero que les guste**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

_**"Como ser príncipe para dummies II"**_

Draco a pesar de lo que la gente pudiera pensar, no se consideraba en absoluto un conocedor de mujeres, como bien había dicho Hermione él nunca se había dado la _oportunidad_ de conocerlas, sólo había tres mujeres que habían sido constantes en su vida y que tal vez pudiera conocer, aunque la mayoría del tiempo no las entendía

La primera era Narcissa Malfoy, la adoraba profundamente pero probablemente ella era la causante de que le rehuyera al matrimonio tan fervientemente, Podía ver como su madre era una verdadera artista del arte de la manipulación, Lucius Malfoy podría decir lo que fuera pero Narcissa era la que movía los hilos en su matrimonio.

La segunda era Pansy Parkinson o más bien Pansy Zabinni, su compañera de juegos de la infancia, su ex novia en la adolescencia y la esposa de su mejor amigo. No eran amigos precisamente pero había cierta confianza después de tantos años de conocerse, a veces lo trataba como si fuera su hijo y eso lejos de molestarte le causaba gracia, le caía bien tenia la mejor parte del carácter slytherin.

La tercera era Hermione, que estaba frente de él arreglando una pila de documentos mientras hablaba por teléfono y hacia gestos de fastidio pero era la diplomacia andando, Nadie creería que detrás de esa apariencia dulce, con esos ojos cálidos y sinceros se escondiera un animal político como lo era ella.

Esa mujer era todo menos indefensa y todo, la conocía desde que había entrado a Hogwarts y durante todos esos años la conoció como enemiga, así que se podría decir que conocía su peor lado y después con el trato de tantos años se volvieron amigos y la conoció de otra forma, era mandona, obstinada, tenia un sentido del humor tan retorcido como el suyo, era inteligente podía hablar casi de todo menos de quiddicth porque ella se aburría fácilmente, de cualquier forma eso no le importaba mucho porque para eso estaban Blaise y Theo. Quizás si ella no fuera su amiga y si ella no tuviera novio podría haber sido una mujer a la que le hubiera interesado conocer.

-Son unos imbéciles- dijo Hermione después de colgar

-Deberías de tomarte un respiro.

-No puedo Draco, no es que quiera sentirme indispensable pero todo tengo que resolverlo yo sino se viene abajo el trabajo que llevamos meses construyendo.

- Sigo pensando que tu deberías ser la candidata a primer ministro

-Anthony es realmente bueno, tiene buenas intenciones, él hará la diferencia aparte me necesita, tu sabes como la gente malintencionada abunda en este ámbito.

Tocaron la puerta, Hermione se acomodo el cabello antes de que dijera _Adelante_

-Malfoy- saludo Anthony entrando a la oficina de Hermione

-Rainwood- respondió Draco

-Es una sorpresa que estés por aquí ¿Esta Hermione buscando accionistas?

-No, si así fuera ella tendría que estar en mi oficina, solo soy un amigo que quiere verla pero trabaja como Elfo domestico y no tiene tiempo ni para un café, por eso yo tengo que venir acá.

-Malfoy tiene razón Hermione porque no te vas a comer con él y te tomas la tarde libre, venia a decirte que comiéramos juntos pero lo podemos dejar para en la noche ¿Te parece bien?

Hermione asintió y le sonrió

-Muy bien los dejo

-Hasta luego- dijo Draco

Una vez que la puerta se cerro y volvieron a quedar solos Draco hablo

-¿Qué viste en él? Además de lo evidente

-No sé, todo sucedió rápido y de forma tan fácil que cuando me di cuenta él y yo ya éramos novios. ¿Sabes? Él lo sigue haciendo fácil.

-No me has respondido.

-Es amable, educado, inteligente, apoya las causas perdidas como yo, como te dije él realmente es bueno, y aparte de todo eso es guapo y por alguna extraña razón me quiere.

- Muy extraña- coincidió Draco.

Hermione le aventó una pluma que logro esquivar.

-Hablando enserio Hermione yo no creo que sea una extraña razón, tu también eres una persona amable, inteligente, bonita, eres una buena persona ¿por qué alguien no te querría? Incluso yo te quiero.

Nunca se lo había dicho, pero la quería y se preocupaba por ella

-Eso es probablemente lo más lindo que me has dicho en toda la vida. Yo también te quiero

Draco se movió incomodo en el asiento, Hermione al ver su incomodidad cambio de tema.

-Aunque no todo es perfecto como parece, o al menos a mi parecer. Todos estos meses han sido una locura, todo se resume en trabajo, sabes que no soy una novia demandante pero hay veces que extraño a mi amigo y a mi novio a ese Anthony que siento que dejo de ser desde que empezó con la candidatura, ni él tiene tiempo para mi ni yo para él.

-Será pasajero- dijo Draco

-Eso es lo que me digo cada vez que lo extraño, pero después será primer ministro y tendrá más responsabilidades que antes y yo también las tendré. Yo solo quiero que no sea mi novio solo porque no peleamos y estamos bien y que después se convierta en una farsa.

-Realmente no te entiendo Hermione.

-Creo que quiero una relación real, un novio real y no sé si después de que sea elegido lo podre tener.

-Tú necesitas unos tragos Hermione, y yo también los necesito para lo que voy a decirte

...….

Ya habían comido y llevaban su segunda botella de vino y aún Draco no le decía nada a Hermione todavía así que ella decidió preguntarle sobre sus avances para ser un príncipe.

-¿Cómo vas con tus avances? No vi ningún pergamino tuyo con la tarea que te deje

Draco trato de hacer esas reflexiones, incluso escribió algunos pergaminos, pero después de leerlos le parecían tan insignificantes que para que hacerle perder el tiempo a Hermione, realmente no le interesaba conocer más a fondo a ninguna mujer, algunas les parecían tontas, otras interesadas y otras simplemente eran buenas personas y el sabía que podía hacerles daño sin querer.

- Lo hice pero no hubo alguna que me llegará a interesar demasiado.

-Sé que no es fácil y si a eso le sumamos que tus estándares son muy elevados…

Draco rio y tomo su copa para darle el ultimo sorbo.

-Me encontré con Astoria el otro día

-¿Astoria, la del puñetazo?

-La misma, no quiso hablar conmigo al principio, le dije que tenia toda la razón en hacerlo y que sólo quería disculparme con ella.

-No puedo creerlo, Draco Malfoy disculpándose con alguien.

-Le explique que todo eso de intentar entablar una amistad con una mujer era nuevo para mi, que me caía bien y que creía que pudiéramos llegar a ser amigos, pero al final caí en la tentación porque era una mujer muy guapa no quería arruinarlo y termine por hacerlo.

-Guau ¿y que te dijo?

-Que yo le gustaba demasiado para que solo fuéramos amigos.

-Una mujer directa.

-Pero eso no fue lo único porque yo le dije que yo tampoco podría volver a verla como amiga después de lo que paso, entonces la invite a salir.

Apenas Hermione dejaba de ver a Draco dos meses y el empezaba a salir con alguien

-En serio diste ese paso, ósea ¿es formal? ¿le eres fiel?

-Tal vez tenias razón, Tu y yo somos amigos y no tiene nada de malo, no es el fin del mundo, tal vez tampoco sea el fin del mundo si llego a tener una relación formal.

-No te escabullas Malfoy y contéstame

-Si Granger, no me he acostado con nadie más, todavía no es tan formal como para que se la presente a mis padres o ella me presente a los suyos.

¿Quien era ese impostor que se hacia pasar por Draco Malfoy? Hermione trataba de tomárselo con calma y analizar lo que le estaba diciendo pero entre más lo hacía menos lo entendía. No sabía por donde empezar.

Estaba saliendo con una sola mujer, había tomado en cuenta sus sentimientos, no veía tan descabellada la idea de tener una relación formal había dicho _Todavía_ de una forma que le dejaba entrever que si llegaría presentársela a sus papas.

Hermione quería decirle muchas cosas pero al final solo dijo:

-Podrías estar cerca de graduarte como Príncipe.

Draco le sonrió pero después con un gesto serio hablo:

-Tal vez podría ser Ella

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les gusto yo espero que si.<em>**

**_Nos leemos pronto_**

**_besos _**

**_bye_**


	6. Su majestad Draco Malfoy

**_Hola!_**

**_Lamento la tardanza, pero con mi tesis en curso, actualizar se ha vuelto una odisea. Ustedes saben que no soy fan del Drastoria pero es necesario para esta historia_**

**_ Espero que les guste este cap_**

* * *

><p><em>Su majestad Draco Malfoy<em>

Hermione había revisado su aspecto por enésima vez en el espejo, estaba bastante nerviosa, no era ninguna conferencia de prensa ni nada donde la pudieran criticar ferozmente, pero no tenia nada de ganas de salir.

Hacía una semana Malfoy le había mandado la última lechuza, su único medio de comunicación últimamente ya que ella no tenia tiempo de nada, la última vez que lo había visto había sido en enero y ya estaban a mediados de Abril, durante ese tiempo sus cartas habían sido saludos cortos, comentarios mordaces, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta hace una semana. Ella incluso había olvidado los intentos de Draco por volverse un príncipe, en todo ese tiempo nunca habían tocado el tema, hasta que esa carta llego. Era concisa sin nada entre líneas aunque Hermione se había desvivido toda una noche tratando de averiguar otros posibles significados.

_Granger._

_Te espero el próximo viernes a las 9 en el restaurante de siempre. Me importa un carajo si el mundo mágico no puede sobrevivir una noche sin ti. Es importante._

_Pd. Voy con Astoria _

_D.M._

Lo primero que pensó al leer la carta fue en que ya había durado mucho con la tal Astoria, era obvio que se la iba a presentar pero ¿porqué? Draco nunca, nunca le había presentado a alguien, claro que ella había conocido a muchas con las que él solía divertirse pero parecía que el incluso las escondía de ella. Todo era muy confuso y desconcertante. No quería ir, pero era importante conocía a Malfoy hasta en la forma en que escribía, y lo que decía iba en serio, Hermione incluso se estaba temiendo lo peor.

Sin dudar mucho llego al restaurante incluso lo hizo en la forma muggle, desaparecerse no era una opción, no necesitaba que el estomago se le revolviera más de lo que ya estaba. La señorita le mostro donde estaba la mesa de la reservación, al instante noto a Draco aunque hace tiempo había cambiado los colores para vestirse no dejaba de sorprenderle verlo así. Llevaba un traje gris claro, con un camisa verde también clara, y su corbata color plata, demasiado Slytherin para su gusto, pero no podía negar que le sentaba de maravilla.

Draco en cuanto la vio se paro y le sonrío, Hermione supo que nunca se iba a acostumbrar a su bella sonrisa.

-Hermione- La tomo de la mano y le dio un beso sobre su mejilla

La descoloco por un momento pero supo recomponerse rápidamente

-Hola-respondió ella en voz baja

-Hermione, Ella es Astoria, mi novia. Astoria, Ella es Hermione mi mejor amiga.

Hermione casi se cae de la impresión, no sabia que le parecía más raro, si la haya presentado como su mejor amiga o que Draco haya dicho "mi novia" Y ya ni hablar de la novia. Astoria era una chica preciosa con su cabello castaño brillante y lacio llegándole a media espalda sus ojos verde olivo y poseedora de una hermosa sonrisa también.

-Hola- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Me alegra conocerte por fin-dijo Astoria manteniendo su sonrisa

-No me dirás que Malfoy habla mucho de mi que te ha causado curiosidad.

-Debes juntarte todavía menos conmigo Hermione, al parecer mi egocentrismo es contagioso- dijo Draco

Era completamente de él esa frase pero de alguna forma había logrado que su sarcasmo fuera sutil, Hermione sabía mil y un variantes más de acuerdo con la rudeza que solía haber entre ellos.

-En realidad soy una fiel seguidora de tus proyectos y tu carrera. Haces que mantenga la fe en los políticos.

- ¿En serio? Supongo que Gracias por la confianza

-¿Recuerdas de tus tres afiliados a PEDDO? Astoria es una de ellos- dijo Draco

-No es PEDDO es P.E.D.D.O- dijo Astoria recriminando a Draco.

-Ni te apures, tengo toda una vida recordándoselo, nunca lo dirá bien- Dijo Hermione resignada

-Es que sigo esperando que te decidas a cambiar ese nombre tan desafortunado ¿estabas teniendo problemas estomacales cuando lo pensaste?.

Hermione hizo gesto de enfado y bebió de su copa.

-Si te enojas, me estas dando gusto. Ya sabes que hacerte enojar es de mis pasatiempos favoritos

-Eres odioso Malfoy ¿En que pensabas Astoria cuando decidiste salir con él?

-En lo guapo que es obviamente- dijo bromeando, tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente- Aunque hablando un poco más en serio, tu Hermione fuiste un gran detonante.

-¿Yo?- pregunto curiosa

-¿Ella porqué?

-Un día dijiste que en ese momento no podías quedarte a platicar conmigo porque habías quedado en comer con tu mejor amiga. Yo te pregunte quien era, creía que podría identificar si me dirías la verdad o estabas mintiendo e ibas a ver a una mujer con otras intenciones. Entonces tu como si nada dijiste _Hermione Granger_.

-Sigo sin entender- dijo Draco

-Detrás de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer

-¿Tan mala soy entonces?- dijo Hermione bromeando y Astoria se rio

-Hermione es una buena persona. Ha hecho tanto por la comunidad mágica, se ha entregado toda su vida a causas nobles; no le basto con ser una heroína en la guerra mágica siendo apenas una adolescente, sino que después fue uno de los pilares que ayudo a reconstruir nuestro mundo. Tu Draco Malfoy debes ser alguien bastante especial para ser su mejor amigo.

A Hermione nunca la habían halagado tanto en tan poco tiempo, seguramente estaba sonrojada. Sin duda estaba acostumbrada a que la alabarán, se rodeaba de ese tipo de gente todo los días, pero lo que le decía Astoria lo sentía sincero.

-¿Qué puedo decirte Ass? Estamos hablando de Hermione y tienes toda la razón.

-Tu también Astoria debes de ser alguien especial, veo que has visto a ese Draco que casi nadie conoce y que si lo has visto es porque él te ha dejado, no desperdicies la oportunidad- Hermione rio y añadió- Supongo que eso es lo más cercano que puedo decir a "voy a perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo si le haces daño"

-Esto fue muy raro Hermione.

-Lo sé ¿Podemos ordenar?

Nunca había pensado en como tendría que ser una chica para ser novia de Draco Malfoy, pero en cuanto vio a Astoria supo que justo así tenía que ser. Era preciosa con buen gusto y clase, inteligente, directa y cero aprensiva. Por más que quería encontrarle algún defecto, por lo menos esa noche no lo encontró.

Habían llevado a Astoria a su casa y el camino hacia la casa de Hermione había sido en silencio. Por lo menos ella no sabía que decir.

-Di algo- pidió Draco

Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza para procesar.

-Realmente no esperaba todo esto

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó extrañado

-No esperaba que el día que tuvieras una novia me fuera a caer tan bien

-Al menos tenías esperanzas en que algún día tendría novia, algo que nunca había contemplado

-Inevitablemente la tendrías y te casarías. Eres tan soberbio que no desperdiciarías la oportunidad de tener un mini tu

Draco se rio

-Algún regalo al mundo debería de hacerle ¿no? ¿Podrías imaginarte a un hijo mío?

-Esperaría que se pareciera físicamente a ti, pero en la forma de ser a su madre. Dos como tú es demasiado.

-Lo adorarías de cualquier forma- dijo Draco

-Si te quiero a ti, ¿que no pueda querer a tu hijo? seguramente será mejor educado y agradable

-¿Por qué estas tan segura? Puede ser un monstruo, con la familia que tengo…

-¿Crees que te dejaría echarlo a perder?

-Quizás, pero no por voluntad propia. Serás tan importante y ocupada que seguramente sólo le mandarás regalos de cumpleaños y navidad

El comentario le dolió, pero el tenía razón si seguía el mismo paso que los últimos meses

-No sé en que momento me perdí tanto de tu vida Draco, y no sabes como me molesta en lo que se ha convertido mi vida. Ya ni siquiera soy dueña de mi tiempo para poder decidir que quiero tomar un café contigo sin que antes Chealsea recite los mil pendientes de mi agenda. Me hubiera encantado que antes de conocer a Astoria en persona hubiéramos platicado de ella.

-Yo tampoco quiero que nos volvamos simples conocidos ahora que he aceptado que eres mi mejor amiga. Creo que es aún más difícil encontrar una buena amiga que una mujer que me interese.

-Hoy fue tan raro, como si de pronto esta noche alguien me dijera "le presentamos a _Su Majestad Draco Malfoy"_

Draco rio

-¿Pase la prueba de ser príncipe?

-Con honores, nunca dude de tu potencial, aunque creo que yo siempre voy a preferir al chico malo

-¿Porqué? Si te encantan los príncipes – pregunto extrañado

-Por que no me importa que te guste vestir de negro, tu rudeza para hablar con la verdad o tu forma de ver la vida, porque así eres tu y no hay nada que hagas o dejes de hacer para que yo te deje de querer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gusto? espero sus reviews estos y las alertas y los favs son los responsables que me quede sin dormir con tal de ir escribiendo de poquito en poquito caps de mis historias =)<strong>_

**_Nos estamos leyendo _**

**_Besos _**

**_Bye _**


	7. De Princesas, princípes y dragones

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Un nuevo cap, esta vez me enamore un poquito de Anthony, ya verán porque…Este cap esta contado desde Hermione, luego Draco y volvemos con hermione. Espero que les guste el capitulo**_ _** =)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Hermione<span>**

-Olvídalo Anthony no voy a ir a una cita doble, por Dios ya no somos unos adolescentes ¿Cómo fue posible que Malfoy se prestará a esto?

Estaba en mi cama enfurruñada por la grandiosa idea que se le había ocurrido a mi novio. El único día que tenía para dormir y él había hecho planes para salir a cenar con ni más ni menos Draco y Astoria

-Al parecer quiere tanto verte que ha aceptado. Ya quede con él, Hermione sabes que no me gusta cancelar compromisos, creí que sería buena idea, te quejas de que no tienes tiempo para ver a tus amigos y ahora que organizo algo lo desapruebas por completo.

Moría por ver a Draco, pero no con Astoria. Ellos se veían tan bien juntos se complementaban a la perfección que Anthony y yo ofreceríamos una vista espantosa como pareja, realmente no necesitaba que me restregaran su perfecta relación . Aunque a nuestro favor ya llevábamos muchos años, ellos por otro lado estaban en su momento, los primeros meses siempre son los mejores .

-Por supuesto que quiero ver a Draco, pero sólo a él

-¿acaso no te cae bien la novia de tu amigo?

-Que dices, Astoria es una chica estupenda, es solo que se me hace ridículo eso de las citas dobles y lo que verdaderamente no me gusta es que ya no pueda verlo a solas, de ahora en adelante cuando quiera verlo presiento que estará Astoria.

-Hermione estoy intentando integrarme un poco más a todos los que son cercanos a ti. Fui a cenar a la madriguera los dos últimos fines de semana y jugué quidditch con Potter a pesar de que sabia que me iba a dar una paliza.

-¿por qué lo haces? Sé lo que mis amigos, que son muy inmaduros, insoportables incluso Draco te parecía una mala compañía.

-Por que me importas tú y después todo lo que haces por mi… no podría pagarte de otra forma. Aparte veo a Malfoy más centrado y maduro, esa novia que ahora tiene le ayudo bastante. Como si quererte no fuera razón suficiente, últimamente nuestra relación se resume a trabajo ¿no estas harta de solo vernos en reuniones por la campaña?

-Por supuesto que me encantaría verte en otras circunstancias pero hay prioridades y tu campaña es lo primordial para los dos

-Pero con todo merecemos tener una vida personal ¿Hace cuanto no dormimos juntos?

Anthony definitivamente era el hombre más educado de este mundo, hasta para decir esas cosas tenía tacto.

-Por Merlín Anthony apenas si dormimos

-Lo sé, necesitamos distraernos. Hazlo por mi Hermione, merezco pasar una velada con los amigos de mi novia que no me caen tan bien como cualquier otro novio.

-Tienes razón yo realmente soy tan buena novia que no te obligo a pasar tiempo con mis amigos. Ganaste, en un minuto estoy lista.

Obviamente todo no podía ser perfecto a cualquier lugar al que íbamos la gente siempre se acercaba y aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a que todo mundo quisiera tomarse fotos con Anthony, me molestaba cuando eso era en "nuestro tiempo libre"

Me escabullí y fui a buscar la mesa donde se encontraban Draco y Astoria.

Vi a Draco reír, tan natural, se secreteaban y tenían tanta complicidad que me dieron ganas de vomitar. Me hubiera ido sí Anthony no me hubiera alcanzado.

-¡Hola!- trate de decir con el mayor entusiasmo

-Hola- respondieron los dos al unísono mientras se levantaban para saludarnos

Besos por aquí, besos por allá, volvía a preguntarme por enésima vez la razón por la que yo estaba aquí.

-Hermione ¿estas lista para el evento del año?- Pregunto Draco

-Aun falta un mes Malfoy y no, no se de que me voy a disfrazar.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Astoria- Draco no me quiere decir, y yo que quería ir coordinada con él

-Será una sorpresa, aparte con cualquier cosa que te pongas te verás hermosa Ass. Tu en cambio Hermione siempre puedes disfrazarte de sabelotodo insufrible, ese te queda muy bien.

-Muy Gracioso Malfoy, en cambio me pregunto de que podrías disfrazarte tu, con esos kilos que has ganado dudo que algo pueda quedarte.

-Estas loca Granger, estoy en mi mejor momento

-Realmente es una pena que ahora que saliste del mercado de los solteros te hayas descuidado, que cliché.

-Tienes razón Hermione, creo que es momento de dejar la relación, al fin que sólo andaba con él por su físico- dijo Astoria mientras se reía

-Dicen que las cosas empeoran cuando te casas, yo por eso no formalizo con Hermione- dijo Anthony uniéndose a la broma mientras me guiñaba un ojo

-Hablan por envidia, quisieran tener estos genes para lucir tan bien como yo.

Astoria comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Anthony sobre su carrera de forma amistosa, pero eso no la distraía para quitarle las manos de encima a Draco y bueno el tampoco parecía poder… era como si no pudieran dejarse de tocar.

Después mientras cenábamos Anthony pregunto en como se habían conocido, desemboco al hecho de ya habían hecho oficial su relación con los padres de ambos, lo que opinaban del matrimonio e hijos, ambos teniendo una postura similar.

Entonces sin más comencé a sentirme realmente mal y de pronto todo se puso negro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV Draco<span>**

Estábamos en la sala de la casa de Hermione, ya se había ido Astoria y había un silencio tenso entre los dos , hasta que decidí romperlo.

-Necesita que le des vacaciones- no quería ocultar mi tono recriminatorio, después de todo había sido su culpa se desmayará pues había tenido una crisis debido al estrés de su trabajo.

-Lo sé. Estamos completamente inmersos en la campaña que no nos damos tiempo para nosotros, pero dice Hermione que hay prioridades y aunque concuerdo con ella, cuando pasa esto ya no estoy tan seguro.

-Es terca, deberías obligarla. No sé tal vez debas pensar si lo que quieres es tener una novia o una empleada

-Sabes Malfoy oficialmente dejo de tener contrincante, sacarán unos archivos comprometedores que desacreditarán a mi oponente y aunque el tipo era una mierda de persona, tiene visión y bastantes seguidores, si hubiera sido electo hubiera hecho un par de cosas bien, ahora lo más seguro es que cualquier imbécil se quiera postular, estamos políticamente en una crisis donde la gente sigue sin creer en los políticos y después de la guerra no los culpo. Yo realmente estoy comprometido con mi país y con la gente…

-Hermione me lo ha dicho, te creo, pero no se a que viene todo esto.

-Que no soy el único. Por alguna razón fuera de mi entendimiento Merlín hizo que en mi vida se cruzará una mujer tan buena, tan comprometida e inteligente.

-Tu o cualquiera podrá vivir cien vidas y jamás estará al nivel de Hermione

-Sé que tu al igual que Weasly y Potter no apruebas que después de tantos años yo no le haya pedido a Hermione que se case conmigo pero hay una muy buena razón de por medio. Hermione me ha apoyado tanto todos estos años, que ahora que puede tener una gran oportunidad yo no la deje ser, y no porque yo se lo impida, sino por que ella pone a todo mundo por encima de si misma. Ella tiene tantas posibilidades o incluso más que yo de ser primer ministro

-¿Realmente no se va a postular?

-¿Crees que Hermione me haría algo así?

-Por supuesto que no, por muy tonto que eso sea

-Mi carrera no puede eclipasarla, esta hecha para ser una estrella que brille por si sola, no puedo robarle sus sueños ¿sabes lo que esta destinada a ser cuando sea mi esposa? Me odiaría verla convertida en una mujer que se dedica a ir solo a eventos de beneficencia.

-Si ella esta por arriba de esas cosas

-Yo quiero lo mejor para el mundo mágico, quiero que Hermione sea mi rival, quiero que gane el mejor, y si gana ella ,yo realmente podría estar tranquilo. Estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella para que pueda seguir su sueños sin contemplaciones.

-¿Terminarás con ella? –Pregunté casi incrédulo

-Después de sus vacaciones la despediré y el siguiente paso sea romper con ella. Por eso te lo digo, ella necesitará un amigo y sé que en estos aspectos te prefiere a ti que a los otros dos. Tu tienes un extraño poder sobre Hermione, ayúdala e impúlsala para que se postule.

-Esta bien, sólo que no seas cruel con ella, porque no importara que sea por una buena causa yo iré a golpearte de cualquier forma.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

-¿Qué paso?

-Te desmayaste, gracias a que trabajas más que los elfos de Hogwarts, pero no te preocupes amenace a Rainwood con decirle al profeta que explota a sus empleadas, a cambio de que no lo hiciera decidió darte vacaciones.

-¿Vacaciones? Y una mierda, no tengo tiempo para vacaciones

-Gracias Draco por abogar por mis vacaciones, en verdad lo aprecio- dijo él sarcásticamente

-¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

-Pues te traje yo por supuesto. Andabas de suerte que estuviera yo por ahí Rainwood es un blandengue, no hubiera podido contigo y esas escaleras del infierno que tienes

-¿dónde esta él y Astoria?

-Se fue, tenia compromisos temprano y no parecía que fueras a despertarte, insisto que estas de suerte, mira que bombón te va a cuidar hoy. Astoria se fue a su casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde

-Estoy celosa

-¿Crees que Anthony te engaña?

-No, por supuesto que no, no tiene tiempo para mi, mucho menos para otra. Me refiero a Astoria

Draco me miro como si no entendiera

-Es sólo que se nota tanta complicidad entre ustedes… y yo solía ser tu confidente ¿recuerdas? Sabía que un día iba a pasar, que encontrarías a tu Princesa y yo dejaría de ser tu chica favorita, pero no estaba preparada para que fuera tan pronto y supongo que es mi culpa por ser la peor amiga del mundo, ojala tuviera un giratiempos y tu y yo pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos.

- Déjame aclararte algo Hermione tu siempre serás mi princesa favorita. Aparte ¿Me ves quejándome por que pasas más tiempo con tu príncipe que con este príncipe que ayudaste a formar, ósea yo? Mira tus deseos se van a hacer realidad ahora que estas de vacaciones podrás ayudarme con mi fiesta, si lo haces bien quizás te diga de que será mi disfraz.

-Claro que no soy tu princesa favorita y no tiene nada de malo que lo deje de ser, sólo dame tiempo ¿ok? Aparte para mi tu sigues siendo un dragón

-No discutas conmigo. Lo eres y siempre lo serás ¿Yo un dragón malvado y horrible?

Ahí estaba él para hacerme sentir mejor, a su manera siempre lograba salirse con la suya.

-No, el Dragón que siempre cuida a su princesa favorita

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero sue reviews! <strong>_

_**Nos leemos pronto **_

_**Besos Bye =)**_


	8. Royals

**_Holaa! ¿a qué no me esperaban tan rápido? Yo también me sorprendí, aunque normalmente espero los 5 reviews para ponerme escribir el próximo cap, este ya lo había empezado y cuando estuvieron los 5 reviews me propuse a terminarlo y aquí esta. Ya hay un poco de Dramione, pero esto como saben irá lento. Hace mucho no escribía desde la perspectiva de Draco y si les soy sincera me acomodo más con él que con Hermione. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y alerts son lo mejor en la vida _**

* * *

><p><em>Royals<em>

Había esperado que con esas vacaciones Hermione se acercará un poco más a él, espero su lechuza pacientemente pero nunca llego, se sentía bastante molesto ¿él esperando una lechuza de una mujer? Por lo regular las mujeres eran las que se quedaban esperando la lechuza de su parte, sin embargo eso no aplicaba cuando hablaban de Hermione.

¿Estaría molesta con él? Intento repasar si había dicho algo inapropiado esa noche que se quedo a cuidarla, que pudiera herir la sensibilidad de su amiga, pero ella era más dura que un pastel recién horneado de Hagrid (palabras de Hermione) así que no creía que fuera por ahí el asunto.

Había sido todo un respiro hablar con ella por horas, nada como ser uno mismo…

Por que si bien era cierto que había sido educado por una dama y en la cuna de una de las familias más distinguidas del mundo mágico, él no podía dejar de ser el vulgar, cabrón sarcástico Draco Malfoy. Con ella no debía de cuidar que sus palabras se interpretarán en doble sentido, no tenia que decir lo que estuviera propiamente dicho y podía decir su punto de vista ,podía ser sarcástico y cabrón sin reparos.

Astoria era toda una niña bien la vieras por donde la vieras, realmente creía que ella merecía sólo conocer la mejor versión de si mismo, seguramente si llegaba a verlo en un día normal, teniendo una conversación trivial con Blaise, Nott o incluso con Hermione, Astoria saldría corriendo y no la culparía. Nunca creyó que ser un príncipe pudiera ser tan cansado y aburrido.

Pensó en todas las razones por las que Hermione no asistiría y aunque probablemente había un par de buenas razones gracias al pasado, ella había dejado el pasado bien atrás donde pertenecía, así que intento pensar en algo más allá y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Anthony Rainwood, podría ser que Rainwood hubiera cortado con ella, cosa que no creía. Sabía que Anthony era un buen tipo pero de eso a ser un idiota no lo creía ni de chiste ¿qué clase de hombre dejaría a Hermione? ¿Es que no veía todo lo que era ella?. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía hacer tal sacrificio por amor, esas cosas no existían al menos no en su mundo

Ese día quiso platicar con Hermione de ello, advertirle pero en serio que no creía que la fuera a dejar así por que si, a él no les gustaba meterse en relaciones ajenas ¿qué podía saber él de esas cuestiones sentimentales? Llevaba algunos meses con Astoria pero no era ni de lejos una autoridad moral para hablar del tema, pues su relación sentimental más duradera era con su querida Nimbus 2001

No tenía expectativas de que fuera a acudir a su fiesta, no sabía si seguía existiendo la misma confianza para sentirse ofendido y dejarle de hablar un par de meses si no asistía o si eso sólo haría que su amistad terminará yéndose muy lejos. De verdad que no sacaba nada con estar pensando esas cosas en un día como ese.

Entonces Hermione llego, sola y esa fue la única señal que necesito para dejar hablando sola a la hermana de Astoria, no pudo ser más a obvio que Rainwood había terminado con ella.

Nunca había visto a Hermione representándose tan bien a ella. Así era justo como él la veía y ahora todo el mundo podría verla con esos ojos. No estaba seguro que le gustará eso. Siempre tuvo una visión de Hermione diferente a como la veían las demás, le gustaba pensar que el conocía facetas de ella que nadie, ni siquiera Potter o Weasley conocían.

Muchos creerían que iría vestida de súper heroína, bruja, emperadora, o diosa, pero ella solo estaba vestida de princesa

Él sabia de todo lo que Hermione era capaz y no tenia duda de su valía pero el siempre la vio como una chica que intentaba hacerse fuerte para sobresalir, cuando su verdadera esencia era ser delicada y femenina.

Frágil, preciosa como si necesitarán cuidarla, lucia tan vulnerable y fuera de lugar, que fue a abrazarla inmediatamente. En cualquier otra situación jamás hubiera hecho eso, a él se le daban mejor las palmaditas en la espalda que los abrazos, pero se veía que realmente necesitaba uno, no se equivoco ya que la sintió relajarse instintivamente, como si hubiera llegado a un lugar seguro y nadie pudiera hacerle daño, y de verdad que así era, él haría pagar a Rainwood y a cualquier otro que la hiciera sentir mal.

No lloró porque no era una mujer de lágrimas fáciles y porque era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo en público.

Al tenerla ahí con él se sintió mal inmediatamente por sus malos pensamientos ¿cómo pudo dudar de que vendría? Ella jamás dejaría pasar su cumpleaños número 30 solo y no es que estuviera solo precisamente, pues estaban todos sus _amigos _aunque si estaba ella, Blaise y Theo no necesitaba a los demás y podían irse al carajo todos.

Hermione se separó de él y lo vio de pies a cabeza, fue entonces cuando cayo en cuenta de que él iba disfrazado de príncipe y no pudieron más que reír ante ese hecho. Chiste local.

-¿se pusieron de acuerdo? Dijo Astoria, casi pude notar un poco de molestia al hacer esa pregunta

¿En que momento había llegado junto a ellos?

-Claro que no- dijo Hermione inmediatamente

-¿crees que la hubiera dejado venir disfrazada de pastel?- bromee

-No seas grosero- me reprendió Astoria- Hermione se ve preciosa

-Gracias- dijo Hermione modestamente

Era una ley para la preservación de la vida masculina no decir enfrente de tu novia que una mujer que no fuera, tu madre, tu hermana o ella misma se viera hermosa, los hombres nacimos sabiendo esto y otras cosas como

-Mira que aspecto tiene, tengo que emborracharla o algo para que parezca que de verdad quiere estar aquí

Hermione me vio reprobatoriamente pero no se quejo cuando la di la primera copa de la noche

-He terminado con Anthony- así lo soltó como si nada, pero no me engañaba lo había hecho para que Astoria no le preguntará sobre él y porque quizás estaba ansiosa por desahogarse.

Astoria se sintió un poco incomoda e invento un pretexto para dejarnos solos

-Lo sé- dije mientras la volvía a abrazar, ahora con más fuerza

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto curiosa

-No hay que ser un genio, has venido sola, no me puedes ocultar la verdad de tus ojos

-Que bien, no quería decirte así como así que esa corona te hace ver la cabeza más grande

-Granger, Granger no creas que porque cortaste con tu novio te dejaré pasar esta. Baila conmigo

Por supuesto ella no tenia ganas de hacerlo, pero tenia la mala costumbre de hacer todo lo que yo le pidiera el día de mi cumpleaños, por algo era mi día favorito del año.

Le hice una reverencia y ella me imito.

Bailamos sin hablar, suponía que no quería que nadie escuchará nuestra conversación después de todo ella y su ahora ex novio eran figuras bastante públicas.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado quiero darte tu regalo- la mire, haber si había entendido lo que me había dicho, ella me devolvió la mirada fingiendo molestia

-¡No me das ni un respiro Malfoy!

-Pero si ni siquiera he empezado Granger

Ella no pudo evitarlo más y se soltó a reír. Salimos del salón principal del castillo, y le conté un poco de la historia del lugar, así como ella tenia debilidad por los cuentos de hadas tenia debilidad por los castillos.

-Cada año te superas Malfoy, no quiero imaginar el tipo de fiesta que harás cuando cumplas 50- dijo mirando su alrededor sorprendida

Me encogí de hombros, mi cumpleaños no era una fecha cualquiera y mi fiesta de celebración menos, no por nada era legendaria y uno de los eventos más esperados del año. Al principio había sido como mi carta de presentación, gracias a mi primer fiesta de cumpleaños de este tipo hace 10 años atrás había ganado fama y reputación.

Hermione saco de su pequeño bolso un estuche que parecía pertenecer a una pluma, después con su varita la agrando y supe de que se trataba. La verdad es que si me emocione un poco. Me tendió el estuche y lo abrí impaciente.

Era una hermosa espada tipo medieval, cuando la saque pude ver que no era cualquier tipo de espada sino que era una mágica podía sentir su poder en mis manos.

-Tu también cada año te superas con mis regalos- dije sin poder quitar mi vista de la espada

-Hecha por duendes ¿ahora me vas a decir que estrechar lazos con los duendes es una perdida de tiempo?

-No pudiste encontrar una mejor forma de aprovechar tu tiempo. Gracias.

Ella me sonrió complacida

-Te quedará perfecta con tu disfraz de hoy

Me la puse sin pensarlo, no siempre puedes andar como si nada con una espada encima

-¿Cómo has estado?- cambie de tema

Bajo la mirada y suspiro y cuando volvió a mirarme a los ojos, me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado.

-Después de mi semana de vacaciones Anthony me mando a llamar, mi trabajo a estas alturas ya no era tan necesario como antes ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer así que me dijo que ahora más que necesitar una mano derecha necesitaba una novia y me despidió

-¿Eso no ha sido tan malo no? O ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

-No me convenció en un principio pero después creí que sería una excelente oportunidad para nuestra relación que había quedado en el último termino, esa primera semana fue increíble, como al principio de nuestra relación, todo era perfecto, pero conforme pasaban los días me di cuenta que me estaba tratando como alguien externo, como si yo no supiera cada movimiento que fuera a suceder.

Después supe que contrato a alguien más, no tenia lógica pues ya había dejado todo resuelto, su actitud se volvía más extraña, cuando llamaban se iba a otro lado a contestar, no leía las lechuzas cuando yo estaba presente, era como si no quisiera que me enterará sobre nada de lo que pasaba con su campaña.

-No tiene lógica- coincidí

-Hasta que me di cuenta que su campaña no iba por el rumbo en el que yo la había encaminado, estaba cambiando todo y no tenia sentido pues no había ningún fallo. Tú sabes que le entregue tanto de mi vida a esa campaña para que él tirará todos mis esfuerzos a la basura y me sacará sin más, Porque obviamente no iba a creer que era por que necesitaba una novia él no me quería más ahí, me enoje tanto me sentí tan traicionada con él que lo termine.

-¿Así sin más decidiste terminar una relación de tantos años?- pregunté incrédulo al menos él imbécil de Rainwood había tenido la delicadeza de dejar que fuera ella la que terminará con él.

Hermione asintió y tomo aire para continuar.

-Ni una lechuza desde entonces ¿sabes lo que eso te hace pensar? Le di la excusa que necesitaba para terminar conmigo, nunca realmente pensó en hacer una vida a mi lado ¿por qué fingir tanto tiempo? Puedo entender que ya no me quisiera, pero me quito todo lo que más quería, mi razón de vivir, mi trabajo.

-Si tu razón de vivir era tu trabajo, estabas haciendo todo mal

-Por supuesto que no Malfoy, mi trabajo eres tu, mi vecino, los niños, todos los que vivimos en este mundo mágico. Mi trabajo es hacer lo mejor por ellos y para ellos, han sido años y años de trabajo y sacrificio para estar en donde estoy, para poder tener un poco de voz y poder regalarte una bonita espada de valor incalculable hecha por duendes.

-Sé que eres la mejor en lo que haces, pero ese no es el punto creo que te olvidaste un poco de ti en el camino. Ya encontrarás otras formas de hacerlo.

-Me siento sin rumbo, vivía para mi trabajo y no sé que hacer ahora. Ya no sé si soy de verdad quien creía que era. Tenia el trabajo de mis sueños, el novio perfecto y todo desapareció de un día para otro ¿qué hay de malo conmigo Malfoy?

Era raro ver a Hermione tan perdida ella sabía exactamente que decir en cada momento, realmente le gustaría saber como consolarle

-Le di los mejores años de mi vida a Anthony Rainwood, ya no soy una jovencita, como para tener este tipo de crisis existenciales.

-Hermione hasta tu tienes derecho de tener esas "crisis existenciales" no es para menos. Primero tienes una relación de tantos años con alguien, piensas que te casarás con esa persona y que la conoces y de pronto te sale con esas sorpresas. Si quéjate un par de días si quieres, llorarle una noche, pero por la mañana tienes que darle vuelta a la página y vas por lo que sigue. El mundo te necesita no puedes darte el lujo de que la crisis existencial te duren tanto.

Hermione lloro por un par de minutos, no sería yo quien interrumpiera su desahogo

-No sé como haces para hacerme sentir mejor

Hermione se había cercado mucho a mi, se veía temerosa y no estaba respetando mi espacio vital.

-Sé que no soy tan bonita como Astoria y probablemente estés enamorado de ella, pero eres hombre y…

No quería mal interpretar sus palabras así que la callé

-Shhh Hermione mírate, por amor a Salazar… te ves tan adorable y hermosa hoy. No lo hago no por que no me parezcas atractiva pero un día tu me dijiste que si valoraba tanto a alguien como mi amiga, no me acostaría con ella por que deseo mantenerla en mi vida. Y no hay nada que quiera más que mantenerte en mi vida.

De pronto vi como Hermione me miraba asustada, como si de pronto entendiera algo que yo no, intento recomponerse inmediatamente y me sonrío de forma un poco irónica

-¿quien dijo algo de acostarse? Yo sólo quería un beso. Por favor Malfoy no pongas tus deseos en palabras mías

Ahí estaba su amiga la de siempre, casi suspiro de alivio y la bese

Necesitaba sentirse bella y querida y yo la quería y la veía Hermosa ¿quién mejor que yo para hacerlo?

No sabía, no había pensado que se sentiría besar a tu mejor amiga, pero fue una sorpresa grata. Seguro como en todo había sido la primera de la clase de _Besos que te dejan con ganas I _

-¿Crees que pueda ofrecer mis servicios?- me pregunto

Estaba distraído ¿a que tipo de servicios se refería? ¿Iba a ofrecer sus besos?

-¿de que hablas?

Rodo los ojos

- Mis servicios a quien se vaya a postular en los próximos días ¿te has enterado de lo de Francine? Al parecer Anthony ganará, no hay nadie que pueda superarlo a estas alturas de su campaña.

-y ¿por qué no te postulas tú?

-¿Yo? Estas bromando ¿verdad? Esta bien que en estos momentos odie con todo mi ser a Anthony pero no soy tan vengativa y no podría hacerle algo así

-Hermione me acabas de decir que quieres ayudar y hacer lo mejor para todas esas personas, tienes la maldita oportunidad en tus manos y lo tienes que hacer, que Rainwood se vaya al carajo tu eres tan buena, incluso más que él. Tienes experiencia, eres la mejor, cuentas con el apoyo de la gente, estas en la cúspide de tu carrera política ¿Cuántos no iban a votar por Rainwood gracias a ti?

-¿De verdad crees que podría hacerlo?

-Con los ojos cerrados

-Tendría tanto por hacer, no sabría ni como empezar.

-Yo te ayudaré, espero que hayas descansado estos días, porque no tendrás ni un minuto de paz de aquí a que salgas electa

-Tienes toda la razón He enfocado mal mis prioridades. No puedo preocuparme por la demás gente sino me preocupo por mi bienestar ¿sabes todas las enfermedades mal atendidas he tenido este último año?

-Ya las atendiste ¿verdad? No voy a explotarte hasta que sepa que estas a la perfección.

-Estoy a la perfección. Muchas Gracias Draco, no sabes cuanto necesitaba hablar contigo de un momento para otro siento tantas cosas, son varios sentimientos, por un lado siento que perdí toda una vida en un causa perdida pero por el otro tengo una oportunidad, tengo la oportunidad de dejar aun lado y empezar a dejarme llevar por lo que siento y quiero.

-Lo he hecho bien ¿eh? ¿así sin más tengo una nueva Hermione frente a mi?

-Voy a ir con todo por lo que quiero, yo realmente merezco ser la protagonista de mi cuento de hadas, tengo que aprender a poner mis necesidades y lo que quiero primero que las de cualquier otra persona. Si quiero ser la primer ministro, lo haré sin miramientos y sin consideraciones a Anthony, quiero conseguir el hombre que quiero y no el que debo y lamento profundamente a quien tenga que llevarme en el camino

-Haber pare el tren por un momento ¿también te vas a poner a buscar un hombre?

-¿Malfoy realmente crees que tendré tiempo para buscar un hombre?

-¿No?

-No, porque ya lo encontré- dijo sonriendo misteriosamente

Quizás estaba en sus días y por eso no entendía nada de lo que decía

-Muy bien Granger, es hora de regresar a la fiesta ¿sabes lo que te iban a cobrar por robarte a este muñeco?

-Malfoy cariño, no daría ni un knut por ti como _Ken príncipe_, en cambio si me vendieran la figura de acción Malfoy _bad boy_ daba toda mi fortuna- dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Aunque la figura de acción sólo diga malas palabras y vista siempre de negro

-Oh Si, el negro combina con todo y nunca pasará de moda.

* * *

><p><strong>¿les gusto? Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones respecto al dramione.<strong>

**Por otro lado quiero comentarles que me dedicaré este año a terminar esta historia y Hundete en mi infierno (por si se quieren dar una vuelta por ahí y leer) y si de repente me sale un One shot pues también. **

**Nos leemos **

**Besos **

**bye **


	9. La princesa y el sapo

_**Hola**_

_**Este capitulo me ha gustado mucho escribirlo porque es el comienzo de la recta final de la historia, ya nos faltan muy poquitos capítulos para que siento rara-bien es la segunda actualización en la semana, estoy tratando de reivindicarme. Millones de Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y sobre todo por su infinita paciencia.**_

* * *

><p>Draco y yo estábamos en un duelo de miradas. Quería parecer sería y desafiante, pero ver el gesto de sospecha de Draco me hacía querer reír. Aunque también quería reír por nerviosísimo estaba a punto de empezar con una jugada peligrosa, esperaba que mi amigo estuviera de buen humor.<p>

-No sé que estas planeando Granger, pero suéltalo ya.

-Lo que te voy a pedir Draco no será fácil…

-Entonces no lo pidas y vayamos a lo siguiente.

-Te lo voy a pedir y tendrás que decirme que si, no voy a aceptar una negativa de tu parte.

-No crees que estas abusando de mi amabilidad

-Por eso mismo, debo de aprovechar ahorita, quien sabe cuando pueda volver a ver esa faceta tuya

-Presiento que no me va a gustar nada lo que me vas a pedir.

-Si, no te gustará nada pero es mi decisión. Vamos a incluir a alguien más al paquete

-¿ a qué te refieres?

-Al paquete de la candidata Hermione Granger ex heroína del mundo mágico candidata a primer ministro. Lo he estado pensando a nivel de imagen me hace falta algo, lo has visto en las encuestas, después de mi ruptura repentina con Anthony necesitamos cambiar la percepción que tienen de mi acerca de que estoy ávida de poder y por eso termine con él. Es por eso que he decidido involucrar a Ronald dentro de la campaña.

-Como lo quieres involucrar- lo dijo en un tono que notaba que estaba tratando de contener su enojo.

-Quizá si piensan que termine con Anthony por que estaba enamorada de alguien más…

-Estas completamente desquiciada Granger, creo que realmente estas ávida de poder para querer incluir a ese imbécil.

-No será una mentira del todo… Ron y yo hemos estado saliendo las últimas dos semanas, esto podría ser algo serio. Tal vez no lo presentaría como mi novio, _no todavía…_

Estaba arriesgando mucho jugando la carta de "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido" pero si la iba a poner sobre la mesa tendría que ser con alguien verdaderamente grande. Anthony quizá no le caía del todo bien pero seguramente lo prefería mil veces que a Ronald Weasley. El odio que sentían el uno por el otro sólo se avivaba con los años.

-¿Estas saliendo con la comadreja Weasley?!- casi grito Draco

Oficialmente Draco no podía ocultar su enojo y vamos, si se inspiraron en Draco Malfoy para referirse a la_ Poker face._

-Malfoy ¿de verdad vas a cuestionar mi vida amorosa?

-Por supuesto que lo hare, estamos hablando del idiota de Weasley. No puedo creer que te refirieras a él cuando habías dicho que ya habías encontrado a alguien.

-No sé de que te sorprendes. Es mi amigo desde hace mucho y siempre había como algo pero nunca fue el momento oportuno. Todavía no se han dado la oportunidad de conocerse, sería un lindo gesto de ambos que lo intentarán por mi. Aparte Ron no es el troglodita que conociste; es un chico simpático, amable, educado y con un gran corazón.

-Hermione tú me has apoyado en muchas cosas y es difícil para mi no estar seguro de apoyarte en esto.

-Dame un par de razones validas el porque no puedas apoyarme Y él que lo odies no es una razón válida.

-Mereces algo mejor Granger y quizá nadie será tan bueno para estar contigo, pero algunas personas se acercarán más que otras y Weasley esta muy lejos de ti. Por Salazar, eres tan buena persona, valiente, brillante y como si no fuera suficiente vienes en un bonito empaque. Me niego a creer que seas tan predecible para que te quedes con tu crush de adolescencia. Hermione no quiero volver a perderte ahora que siento que volví a tener a mi amiga.

-Nunca me vas a perder Draco, conozco tu oscuridad, tus debilidades y ni siquiera ellas me apartaran de ti. ¿Te acuerdas? Nadie creería nunca en tu potencial cómo príncipe y aquí estas, yo siempre supe que valías la pena aunque vistieras de negro y te la vivieras en la fiesta y pensaba a la mierda todos los que creen que Malfoy no es un buen partido, él no necesita cambiar, es perfecto tal y como es. Sólo te pido que confíes en mi juicio. Si, quizá Ron no es sofisticado ni tan culto y creas que parece más un sapo que un princípe pero tiene otras cualidades y te lo digo Ronald Weasley vale la pena. Y no creo que sea predecible sino más bien creo que es en las personas que realmente te conocen donde puedes encontrar un amor real.

-Mierda Granger, hagámoslo.

Ronald Weasley fue mi primer proyecto para convertirlo en un príncipe y eso lo hice sin darme a penas cuenta. Todos esos de _"Con los cubiertos Ron. No hables con la boca llena. Las damas primero. Ni lo pienses Ronald Weasley no saldrás vestido de esa forma" _sirvieron para formar al príncipe que hoy es. No es que hubiera que cambiarlo mucho ya tenia lo principal, sólo había que pulirlo un poquito.

Ahora mi buen amigo podría conseguir a la mujer que quisiera pero desafortunadamente seguía siendo lo bastante lento y tímido para acercarse a la única que verdaderamente le importaba.

Cuando le dije a Ron que estaba enamorada de Draco se puso igual o peor que él mismo Malfoy hace a penas unos segundos atrás. No lo culpaba apenas le estaba dando la noticia de que había terminado con Anthony. Ron era un hombre de costumbres y ya estaba más que acostumbrado a Anthony, lo adoraba, su único problema con él es que sentía que deberíamos habernos casado hace mucho tiempo, pero como veía que yo tampoco tenía mucha prisa por casarme él sólo lo dejaba pasar.

"_No lo puedo creer Hermione, de andar con un tipo tan decente con el buen Anthony tendrías que fijarte en la peor persona del universo, mejor te hubieras fijado en Snape o que se yo…" _

Antes me hubiera dado toda una charla sobre la traición a los valores de nuestra casa en Hogwarts, pero como él también suspiraba por una serpiente sería muy hipócrita de su parte que me la diera.

Pero entonces lo actualice con toda la situación, de Malfoy andando ni más ni menos que con la hermana de Daphne Greengrass el amor platónico de Ron. Había sido muy sincera con él, que sentía que debía intentarlo porqué ¿ y si Malfoy era el amor de mi vida? Yo realmente me sentía mal sobretodo con Astoria que no se lo merecía. Trataría de jugar lo más limpio posible, de verdad sólo esperaba que Draco con esos pequeños incentivos se diera cuenta también y si no funcionaba yo jamás volvería a pensar en separarlos.

En un principio pensé que no me ayudaría, pero sólo el hecho de molestar a Malfoy era razón suficiente para hacerlo. Era un plan bastante elaborado, iba a requerir mucho autocontrol por parte de Ron, le había advertido que Malfoy iba a intentar sacarlo de sus casillas, pero el tenia que comportarse y darle una cachetada con guante blanco y salir lo más limpio posible y que Malfoy comenzará a verlo como alguien digno de mi. Confiaba en él, no me quedaba de otra.

Todo se estaba desarrollando en secreto, un secreto del que ni Harry se podía enterar. Él sospechaba que algo pasaba porque estábamos saliendo y no los incluíamos al plan ni a él ni a Ginny. Si se enteraba Harry de la verdad nos mataría a los dos. Aparte tampoco queríamos que los Weasley se dieran cuenta y empezarán a hacerse falsas ilusiones antes de tiempo, sabíamos que sería inevitable, pero ya veríamos después como zafarnos de aquello.

Draco había estado muy callado después de nuestro pequeño intercambio de opiniones. Le había dicho que Ron llegaría en cualquier momento.

Como a los cinco minutos llegó Ron y yo estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que me sudaban las manos y la frente. Abrí la puerta y Ron me saludo con un sonoro beso.

-Hola Herms, Malfoy. Lamento la tardanza, ya venía hacia acá y me di cuenta que sólo traía cerveza y me acorde que dijiste que Malfoy sólo tomaba vino así que pase por una botella también. Voy a llevar todo a que se enfríe.

Yo no pude ocultar mi admiración. Ron era un genio. Draco sólo refunfuñó.

-_Herms _¿De que te sirve tener un nombre tan bonito y original como Hermione para que él te diga _Herms_?

-No lo sé, y lo que es peor: hay gente que sigue diciéndome Granger…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya estoy en proceso del próximo capitulo así que nos leeremos pronto.<strong>_

**_Espero sus reviews. Quiero saber que opinan de Ron. También las quiero invitar a leer mis demás historias ahorita las que están en proceso son: _**_ Ni tuyos, ni míos: Nuestros y Húndete en mi infierno _**_ y para historias ya finalizadas están _**_Evitemos una boda y Desastre amoroso__._

**_Nos leemos _**

**_Besos _**

**_Bye _**


End file.
